


Keep an "Oh Pun" Mind

by Pacific_ship



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff, Gnomes, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Incest, Mild Smut, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_ship/pseuds/Pacific_ship
Summary: Ford decides to unveil his newest invention to Mabel and her friends, a mind/dream reading device. The girls then proceed to test the creation on half the town. What happens when she tests the device on her brother and has to confront some uncomfortable thoughts.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, pinecest
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	1. A thoughtful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again. Iv'e been working quite hard on university courses but in the meantime iv'e brought you this story! It's gonna start slow and build into a longer fic (Rated E for later chapters). I'm thinking somewhere between 4 and 7 chapters. I'll also be adding additional tags as they become relevant. Without further ado, Enjoy!

“Come on in girls, allow me to show you my inventions and experiments! I only have two rules; Don’t touch anything without my permission and Don’t be afraid to ask questions! I'm always happy to aid you girls in your quest for knowledge!” Grunkle Ford stated.

Mabel wanted to show Candy and Grenda around her Gruncle's basement at the shack. They had never actually seen the basement and after all these years Gruncle Ford had finally allowed her to give a ‘highly supervised’ tour of the lower areas in the Shack.

“WOW SO MANY COLORS!” Grenada shouted.

“Woah I can’t believe you guys have this big of a basement” Candy said as she approached a table with many pairs of goggles and glasses on it “what are these?”

“Ah yes. In my time traveling I felt it necessary to upgrade my glasses for a number of purposes, although most just provide different forms of heads up displays. I have many of my old and relatively new models placed on this table. You can try one on if you’d like.”

Candy scanned the table until she found a more circular pair of glasses with a heavy blue tint and put them on. Wow! So many numbers, what do they mean?

“Those glasses are my X55.2 model. They are specifically designed to show you the distance between you and objects or places you are focusing on as well as the amount of time it will take to get to said objects at your current speed. I designed those for traveling back during my time dimension hopping.”

While they were talking and Grenda was busy admiring the look of fords goggle collection, Mabel was staring at a particular object she had not seen since the last time she was down in the basement, and that was saying something considering she would often come down to bring her Grunkle his lunch (he forgets to eat a lot!). It looked like a regular tablet at first connected to some earbuds, except the earbuds had suction cups on them and the tablet didn't seem like any model she recognized. “Grunkle Ford did you design your own tablet? If so can you make me one! And what are these suctiony thingies for?”

“Oh so you've seen my latest experiment eh? First to answer your questions in order, Yes, We can talk about me making copies later, and the suctions attach to your temples. Secondly, Allow me to present to you; The Dream Reader!” he stated excitedly as he presented the tablet to all three girls. “It’s an upgraded version of an experiment I used to fight Bill many years ago. Don’t let Dipper know about this though. He has some ‘unpleasant’ memories from the last time we used this kind of thing. Anyway how it works is you attach the suction cups like mwa” he said while putting the suction cups on Mabel's temples “and we watch the tablet to see what she's thinking” 

While they watched the tablet Mabel’s thoughts began to appear in front of them.

_‘Wow I wonder what the tablet says’_

_‘I hope nothing embarrassing shows up on it’ ___

____

_‘I should make Grunkle Ford a new sweater, his looks kinda dingy’_

__

“My sweater is fine thank you very much” Ford snapped with a hint of offense in his voice.

__

“I’m sorry Ford I didn’t mean to think it just popped into my head” Mabel responded apologetically.

“But If it’s called a dream reader then why does it read minds?” Grenda asked

__

“Well all my previous models have been able to read minds, but this improved version can also interpret and record dreams with almost complete accuracy! I still need to experiment more with the machine to make sure there aren’t any kinks or errors though.”

__

While they discussed, Candy watched the tablet continue to fill up with Mabel’s thoughts.

__

_‘Stupid Mabel, you made Grunkle Ford upset, think happy thoughts’_

__

_‘I can’t wait for my last year of high school! I hope me and Dip go to nearby colleges.’_

__

_‘I'm worried we are growing apart, he’s been kind of distant lately.’_

__

_‘Those aren’t happy thoughts dangit Mabel think happy thoughts. why is this so hard!’_

__

“Wow the screen is filling up really fast. What happens when it gets full?” Candy asked.

__

“Well the tablet just begins scrolling down and continues to record the information it's receiving. I have terabytes of storage on this thing. It's amazing how much technology can improve in 3 decades. Since I have so much storage I programmed the device to archive every single piece of information. I also made the audio optional and added a setting to switch to and from a visual mode so we can see exactly what Mabel is picturing in her mind.”

__

Mabel was broken from her brooding at the mention of a visual mode and immediately took the suctions off her head “heh, I think we’ve done enough of reading my thoughts for now.” Then suddenly an idea popped into her head. “Say Grunkle Ford, you mentioned earlier you needed to test this thing out some more right?”

__

“Yes, so far I've only tested the device on myself and you so I can’t be sure it works with 100 percent accuracy.”

__

“Well what if me, Candy and Grenada borrowed your tablet for the day and used it to see people's thoughts and dreams.”

__

“Hmm, well I suppose that would be alright. As long as you gather plenty of data and don’t use it for malevolent purposes.”

__

“SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Thanks Grunkle Ford love you bye!” she said quickly taking the tablet and rushing to the elevator.

__

“Oh and try not to break any laws!” Ford shouted while they were lifted back up to the ground floor of the shack.

__


	2. Mcgucket's Mind

“So you're sayin this doo hickey right here reads my mind? Well that's absolutely hornswagglin!”

“Woah there Mcgucket. calm down buddy it’s not like this is the next caticature or anything its just a mind reader.” Mabel stated with an expression that beamed curiosity. She had always wondered what went on in Mcgucket's head after he retrieved his memories. Every now and then he would have some heavy panic attacks that had him biting his nails and shaking uncontrollably for hours. She had been trying to help him through these attacks, but she couldn’t really help him if she didn’t know what was cloggin up his brain n’ junk. “Well Fids, do you wanna try this thing out?”

“DO I!!!” His eyes had done that weird thing where they looked in two different directions again. It almost sounded like he was asking himself a question rather than responding to her.

“Do you?” She asked with heavy concern in her voice. This seemed to snap Mcgucket back to reality”

“Uh yeah sorry bout that… got a little lost there” Mcgucket looked down at his shoes guiltily while putting the suction cups onto his temples.

“Alright your thoughts are broadcasting. Loud and clear!” Candy was monitoring the tablet while Mabel sat back and watched. Grenda had gone home for the day after they had done a significant amount of screwing around with the Dream Reader™.(ford probably hadn’t trademarked it but she thought it sounded cooler) Mcgucket's thoughts were rapidly filling the screen but the majority of them were either in what she guessed to be ciphers, backwards or in a language she didn’t recognize much less understand. 

“Hm, I wonder what would happen if we switched to visual mode?” Candy wondered as she switched the device's settings. On it they saw some pretty monstrous images. Things Mabel once heard her brother describe as ‘lovecrap’ horrors’ or something like that. She saw Fiddleford's son close the door on him several times. She saw Bill Cipher over and over. She saw Gremloblins, Eyebats, growing insanity, Fiddleford founding the blind eye, and she saw plenty of things she couldn’t begin to describe.

“Ooookay I think that's enough, heh. Oh wow look at the time hey i've got a uhhh thing so it looks like i've gotta go!” Mcgucket tried to say something but she interrupted him before he could say anything. “ThanksFidsforallthehelpWe’llseeyoulaterbye!” Mabel quickly began to drag Candy off while hoping the things she saw wouldn’t scar her.

“Hey! You kids never told me what you ended up seeing on that there device! Kids? Oh donkey spittle! Mcgucket shouted as he realized the girls were already out of ear shot.

Mabel let out a groan of frustration. Up until that point everything had been going great! Lazy Susan had participated and they weren’t surprised by the amount of thoughts she had containing cats, food (particularly omelets) and the inner workings of Greasy’s Diner. Mayor Cutebiker had declined to participate but did point them to his mayoral staff to ask. They also tried the device on Pacifica who had the predictable amount of thoughts on money and how much she loathed her parents as well as a surprising amount of thoughts about Dipper (she made sure to archive those in a different folder for blackmail). But after that biz with Mcgucket she wasn’t really in the mood to do anymore mind reading. She told Candy she was tired and started heading for the shack.

She was just trying to get over the rift that had been growing between her and Dipper! This adventure had seemed like the perfect opportunity. She looked up at the sky and saw how low the sun was to the treeline. Maybe she had passed the day by, but it didn’t seem to help her feelings. Every time she seemed to stop doing something to distract her it just seemed to get her in a funk about her bro that was even worse. Ever since the start of the summer he’d been avoiding her and she didn’t really know what to do about it. So instead of confronting her bro bro about his totally uncool actions like she should've, she just started ignoring him back by spending more time away from the shack with her friends. Nothing felt the same without him around. She just wanted her bro bro back. Mabel accidentally walked into the totem pole outside the shack. She didn’t really feel like talking to anyone, so she snuck up to the attic. She’d give the mind reader thingy to Ford tomorrow. In the meantime she had an appointment with sweatertown.


	3. Unexpected events

Mabel entered the attic and the scent of old timber immediately wafted its way into her nose. The attic was one of the only places that hadn't been renovated by Stan yet, He had said he was waiting for the twins to leave to furnish the attic because of how ‘it would take too long and he didn’t want them sleeping on the couch’ (Fiddleford had offered them a place at the mansion so that wasn’t true, She thought Stan just wanted them around more). In front of her was her bed and her favorite things she would either bring to or keep at the shack between summers. To her left was her bro laying on his side facing her bed, he looked very comfortable in his bed and had a smile on his face. This puzzled Mabel for multiple reasons; one, because her bro was almost never asleep this early, he must've pulled more than one all nighter in the last few days, and two, because he was smiling.

She almost never saw him smile anymore. It was what hurt her the most. When he’d first started avoiding her she would try to crack jokes and prank him to get his attention. Most times it would bring a momentary smile to his face or make him chuckle but she could never get that smile to stay. It would disappear just as quickly as it had come. For a moment she wished she could see what was in his head and figure out what made him smile so she could help him out of his funk… WAIT SHE DID!!!

“I can use Ford's dream reading thingy on Dip Dop and find out what is making him smile! Then everything will go back to normal and I'll have my bro bro back.” while she grabbed the tablet from her bag her mind wandered back to her Gruncle Ford telling her earlier today to not let Dipper know about the machine. “Well He doesn’t have to know about it for me to use it on him” She reasoned out loud. That brought another dilemma though. Experimenting on her bro without his knowledge or permission was kind of against the Mabel code. “Well it wouldn’t be experimenting per say, I'm just trying to help my bro out. Besides, I never ask for  
Dipper’s permission when I help him out by forcing him to have breakfast with me after he goes a while without eating either so what's the difference! It’s not like I'm invading Dipper’s privacy either, we already know everything about each other, we're twins!” She exclaimed, only half believing her own words. Obviously there’s at least one thing he’s keeping from her, otherwise she wouldn’t have to read his mind in the first place.

Mabel carefully hooked the suction cups on Dipper and flipped on the device. At first all she could see was static which confused her. But then the machine flashed with a yellow message that read: SUBCONSCIOUS STATE DETECTED. SWITCHING TO DREAM MODE. That made sense to her. The machine probably didn’t read dreams the same way as thoughts. But weren’t dreams and thoughts the same? How did the device read daydreams? Could the machine read what you thought in a dream? She stopped herself right there. “Focus Mabel! This is for Dipper, don’t get distracted.” The screen abruptly started displaying a picture of what she assumed was Dipper's dream from his point of view. 

There was a setting sun in front of him that was clearly visible from the view of a beach. It looked like one of the beaches in Oakland near piedmont back home. He was walking along the beach while the waves serenely crashed along the shore. It looked like Dipper was alone on the beach until he turned to his right and there was dream Mabel, Hand in hand with dream Dipper smiling at him as they walked barefoot on a beach. Real Mabel thought this was pretty funny all things considered. It was almost like her bro had picked a rom com to have a dream with her about. Almost of course, Obviously she was the only other person on the beach with him so it couldn’t be a rom com. There kinda had to be a love interest in romantic comedies, that's where the romance part came from. Dream Dipper looked at dream Mabel again and dream Mabel seemed to shine and sparkle. Real Dipper smiled again and mumbled “mmabl”. WOW she was not expecting that. She was what made Dipper happy? This was great! She almost started bouncing uncontrollably but then remembered that would have woken her bro up. She’s been worried she did something to upset her bro the last few weeks and here he was smiling whenever he thought about her! She was worried over nothing. This called for ice cream! No, double ice cream (with Dipper of course) and she was gonna get it tomorrow, after she finished watching her bros dream of course. How was that going by the way?

She looked down at the machine to see Dream her and Dream Dipper had stopped walking and were sitting at a bench. Dream Mabel spoke first 

“This was awesome, I love spending time with you Dipper” she said as she grasped his hand  
“I love spending time with you too sis! He he” Dipper said way too loud and nervously

“What’s up bro, I know all your nervous tells. Is there something I don’t know about?” Dipper’s face displayed a certain amount of shock and horror before hardening with resolve

“It’s now or never” He mumbled before looking Mabel in the Eyes “Mabel, when I'm around you I feel something I've never felt for anyone else, you're the most important person in my life and I can’t imagine you not being in it. I think I’m in love with you”

Dream Mabel’s face was almost identical to that of real Mabel’s; one of pure shock. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard, she could barely hold up the machine displaying herself staring at Dipper. Mabel was still short circuiting when Dream Mabel began to come out her daze. 

_“What did you just say?”_ Dream Mabel whisper shouted, her words filled with disgust. Her expression towards dream Dipper suddenly changed to one of anger. “I can’t believe you would do this, you disgusting _freak!_ Dream Dipper was trying to apologize while dream Mabel continued to shout insults. The skies in the background darkened while storm clouds began to roll in. Mabel could only watch in shock while dream her continued to shout.  
“I can’t believe you could be so perverted! **I hate you** , I never wanna see you again!” Dream Mabel shouted as she pushed dream Dipper off the bench and into the sand. She then turned around and began to walk away but before she got out of earshot she turned around, looked dream Dipper in the eye and said “I wish I never had a brother” before walking away for good. “Mabel Wait! Please don’t leave me please!” Dream Dipper shouted in despair. He started to repeat Mabel’s name over and over, each time his voice getting a little smaller and the storm overhead getting louder. The Storm finally unleashed itself when dream Dipper began to cry, repeating Mabel’s name over and over again while curling himself into a ball in the sand “Mabel Please! I’m s-s-soo sorry I tried not to feel this way. P-please don’t hate me I c-c-can’t lose you! I n-n-need you M-Mabel!” Dream Dipper begged, his voice breaking repeatedly. Dream Mabel didn’t come back though, and that just made dipper cry harder into the sand which was quickly becoming wet from the thunderstorm overhead.

Mabel was speechless to what she was witnessing. Watching her Bro bro crumble like that was something she had never seen before. She had no idea what to do. She had experienced this emotional rollercoaster with him and now had tears streaming down her face. She set the tablet down and backed away. 

“Oh Bro Bro!” she began to cry into her hands. She just couldn’t take the idea that she would hurt Dipper that much. No one was allowed to tell her bro he was a freak. No one was allowed to insult and belittle Dipper, Not on her Watch. But it was her that had abandoned Dipper in his dream. It was dream her who told Dipper she wished he didn’t exist. Even if it wasn’t really her it talked like her and looked like her, and Dipper sure seemed to think it was her. A real Mabel would never do that, she reasoned. She cried for her brother. How much pain he was in in his dream right now. “Wait I could wake him up and end his dream and tell him…” She cut herself off. What would she say to him? 

Mabel had no idea what the reaction to your brother being in love with you was supposed to be. She had been a little preoccupied with the Dream situation to really give it any thought. Did Dip Dop really love her like that? Wow, She just had no idea how to feel about that and it was really confusing her! Wasn’t she supposed to be disguste-”NO!” she shouted aloud to interrupt her thoughts. She would not be disgusted with her Bro. Dream Mabel had been disgusted and look what happened. she can’t do that to him, she loves him no matter what and will never leave her bro. The tears were coming back now thinking of dream Mabel. She looked at her brother and cupped his cheek hoping it would cheer him up a little in his dream. 

“Dipper. I don’t know if you can hear this, but I'm so sorry I can’t wake you up right now. I don’t know what to say or do to fix this. I'm so confused. If I wake you up I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing and mess everything up between us. I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry bro if I ever gave you the idea I could hate you. There’s nothing you could do that could ever make me react the way I did in your dreams. I'm so sorry if I made you think I would. I'm gonna figure this out and then I’ll fix everything and you’ll never have a dream like that again okay! I'm so s-sorry bro!” she finished as the tears hit her in full force. 

Mabel had never felt so helpless before. Dipper was stuck in some kind of dream hell. (a dream where she said the stuff she said to him was obviously a dream hell!) and she was unable to get him out. She layed in her bed and cried into her pillow for about a half an hour before calming down enough to be able to feign sleep. Right before she went to sleep she took one of their mini golf balls and aimed it at her brother. “Alright Mabel you’ve got one shot, make it count” She flung the ball with lethal precision and it bounced right off her bro’s forehead. This was the least she could do, she couldn’t let her brother stay in that nightmare. As soon as her bro jerked up from his sleep she was already pretending to be asleep facing away from him.

“Mabel?” Dipper asked, groggy and confused “Mabel, did you just hit me with something?” He asked again. This was the hardest part for her. Now that he was awake she wanted to hug him and tell him everything was gonna be ok but she still had no idea what to say to him that wouldn’t give away the fact she’d been spying on his dreams. “Guess you're asleep, Something must've fallen on me. Oh well. Goodnight Mabel... I love you.” He said almost inaudibly with sadness and longing in his voice. Now she wanted to hug him even harder! And maybe even kiss him just to spite that evil dream Mabel. Woah did she really just think that? She must be sleep deprived cause there was no way she meant that. Mabel then drifted off into her own dream after a few minutes. Dreaming of her and her brother, walking down a beach hand in hand at sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Really sorry it took so long to update this. I had some motivation problems and university but here I am with the next installment. I promise you this story will be finished. I have a rough outline and at least 3 more chapters planned. Please leave tips and any thoughts you have! comments and kudos are always appreciated


	4. Who wants Stancakes!

Mabel awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. “mmmmmmmmmmmm yum that smellss goooooooooood” She sleepily groaned as she sat up in bed. She then thought about Dipper and immediately looked over at his bed, seeing it empty she figured Dipper must have woken up earlier and smelled breakfast. She went over to his bed and stared at it, remembering everything that happened last night. Well her bro was into her and she wasn’t really bothered by it. At least it means he loves her right? Not in the way she thought but hey! Love was love and it beat out her fears about him not wanting to be around her. She picked up his pillow and hugged it while inhaling his scent on the pillow. mmmmmm when did her Bro smell so good! It was this weird smell that she couldn’t describe that was just ‘dipper smell’. It then came to Mabel's realization that she was smelling her brothers pillow and that that was kind of creepy. She blamed her actions on her brain being tired and quickly stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Mornin Sweetie, Go have a seat by your brother I’m making breakfast.” Stan said absentmindedly while he watched the bacon on the frying pan. “Mornin Mabes” Dipper said semi cheerfully and smiled at her. Her bro has such a nice smile! How has she never noticed that. She must've taken too long to respond because he’s staring at her now. “Uh hey Dip Dop! Sleep well last night?” she exclaimed while elbowing him.

“Yeah, I uh slept great Mabes!” he said nervously while putting both his thumbs up. Wow he was not doing a great idea with hiding that something was wrong at all. If she didn’t already know there was something he was hiding she would've now.

“Alright kids I got scrambled eggs, bacon and Stancakes. Syrup and ketchup are in the pantry if you want 'em. I gotta go see if Sixer is ready, we're goin on a fishing trip today so try not to get into too much trouble.”

“Have a great day Grunkle Stan, Thanks for letting us know!” Mabel shouted as Stan left the kitchen.

“They ate in relative silence which was awkward! Mabel did not do well with awkward silences, that was not her style! The problem was every time she looked at him and into his eyes she would start to get butterflies in her stomach. Dipper seemed to be doing the same thing because she could swear he was always looking at her until she looked at him and his eyes would be on his pancakes. “So uh, Dipper.” she said before stuffing her mouth full of pancakes and chewing while looking expectantly at him. “Whatcha been doing lately?”

“Oh you know Mabes, Reading, studying, researching, the usual.”

“Well what are you doin today bro?”

“Uhhhhhhhh nothin much, not much to do at all!”

“Oh cool” she said while staring absently at the fridge behind Dipper “very coooooool” but she wasn’t just absently staring. She was thinking up a master plan, a plan so masterful it would be the master of all pla-.

“Uh Mabel are you doing okay?”

“SORRY BRO GOTTA GO FOR A WALK NECESSARY MABEL TIME!” She immediately stood up and power walked out of the kitchen while Dipper shouted behind her.

“Mabel you didn’t finish your stancakes! What do you want me to do with them? MABEL! Hmph, oh well now that she’s gone I guess i’ll make the executive decision not to let them go to waste. Im sure Mabel won’t mind.” He said, matter of factly while picking up Mabel’s plate to slide it’s contents onto his own plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short. This was supposed to be one big chapter but I decided I'm gonna split the first part of the next chapter into this one because I thought it would fit better. Next chapter is almost done and will be out soon


	5. PB and what?

Mabel walked along the path outside the shack that let into the magical part of the woods. She needed time to think and this part of the forest was safe from most predatory creatures. Alright Mabel time to figure out what to do, She thought to herself. If Dipper isn’t busy today she could use that time to spend the day with him and fix everything. _No you have to have a reason or else he’ll suspect something is up._ She crosses her arms and makes a grunt of complaint to no one in particular. 

_I shouldn’t need a reason to spend time with my bro! We haven't spent a lot of time together lately and I really miss him and… OH. There's my reason! I miss him and we haven't spent a lot of time together! He’ll buy that for sure._ She began to walk back to the shack. It was a good thing she worked this out in her head. She would tell him that… Wait… _I don’t even know how I feel about Dipper! What do I say to him?!_ She panicked and started running scenarios in her head. She could tell him exactly what happened to her in the last day or so. _Eh, not likely to work. He’d probably freak out that I got inside his head and read his thoughts._

She could tell him she knew about his feelings for her. _Buuuuuut then I’d have to tell the broseph supreme how I feel about him and I am NOT ready for that!_ Primarily because **she** had no idea what her feelings were for him yet. _Am I in love with Dipper? I sure do act like it when I'm around him. It's the same flippin way I act around a cute guy where I freeze up and stare at him for too long. But that's like TOTALLY something you're not supposed to do when it’s your brother._

She stopped her thought train right there. She was too confused to say anything to Dipper about her feelings right now and that was that. She thought back to Dipper’s dream, er… rather nightmare. His nightmare was that she would stop loving him or hate him over his feelings for her. Well, she didn’t have to be in love with him to love him. And **nothing** will ever make her stop loving him. So why not just tell him that? _GREAT IDEA MABEL! THERE YOU GO CASE CLOSED!_ She pumped her fist in the air victoriously while reentering the shack. She glanced at the clock which read 10:00 AM. _That's more than enough time to prepare a romanti-er perfectly normal picnic lunch for me and my bro._

\-------------------

Dipper Pines was writing in his journal on his bed. He wasn’t writing in his regular pinetree journal however. (he was on pinetree journal #2 at this point in time). He was writing in his dream journal. He had just finished recording the dream he had last night and let out a groan in frustration. “Ugh that's the third one this week” he stated out loud. "Why can’t I get over my feelings for Mabel?" He wondered. When his feelings had started he thought he could get over them by spending less time with Mabel. But it just seemed to make him long for her even more. Suddenly a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. The door opened a foot and Mabel’s head popped through. 

“HEY BRO! Guess what time it is!”

“Uh... Eleven fifteen?”

“No silly! It’s officially ‘Twin Time™’! Cmon! I made lunch and we’re gonna go on a picnic!” She excitedly shouted while showing him the picnic basket in her hand. “We’re gonna go see the falls, and go up to the place where we thought the Gideon bot and-”

“Mabel look, that’s great and all but-” _let her down easy_ “I’m not really in the mood today, sorry Mabes.” It really hurt to lie to her but if he spent too much time with her it would only make this crush harder to get over. Mabel’s shoulders immediately slouched and she looked at him with sad eyes. 

“Cmon bro. You may not be in a good mood now but this is exactly what you need. I know you’ll be glad you went by the end of the trip!” 

“Why do you even want to go on this trip anyway Mabes. I thought you were spending more time with Candy and Grenda.” 

“Well it's just that” She began, then cut herself off before looking him in the eyes. “We never spend time together anymore. And I miss you okay?” Her eyes started to get wet while she continued to stare at him. _Shit. why didn’t I ever consider that spending less time with Mabel would hurt her too. I've been being selfish this whole time. God, I'm such a terrible brother._ All at once his resolve broke.

“Alright Mabel. Let's go on a picnic.” he said. Before he could say anything else she tackled him and squeezed him as hard as she could “AH Mabes you're killing me” he managed to get out. But instead of letting go she buried her head into his chest and sank more into his lap. 

“I missed you bro bro” She said quietly. Dipper just reveled in how great it was to hug Mabel and feel her warmth. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Who wouldn’t fall in love with her just from this. He suddenly became all too aware of the reaction her hug was giving him and pushed her off of him. “Uh alright Mabel let me get dressed for a hike and we’ll get going kay?”

“Alright Brotato! I’ll be waiting downstairs.” she stated delightfully as she began to skip out the door of their room, picnic basket in hand. 

“Oh... Mabel!” He screamed. She poked her head back in the doorway “what’d you pack for lunch?”

“I packed us some PBJ’s, chipackers, watermelon, and pitt soda!”

“Did you cut the sandwiches into triangles or rectangles?”

“Rectangles. I remembered bro!”

“Thanks Mabel!” he called while getting off his bed. Maybe today was gonna be a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Dipper hates triangle sandwiches with a passion (because of you know who) and won't eat them. Mabel knows this and always makes sandwiches that are cut into rectangles.


	6. Uh oh.

Mabel led Dipper Through the woods towards their picnic spot. 

Mabel had come up with the perfect idea for a picnic. They would travel up to the top of the falls near where they fought the Gideonbot a few years back. Then they would enjoy the best picnic together. Oh and at some point she would have an epic heart to heart with the Dippity Doppity Doo and he would love it and then they would live happily ever after!

She had prepared for every scenario, Practiced what she was gonna say, and dressed for the occasion. She donned a turquoise flowy dress that went down to her knees and a matching headband. She had straightened her hair so it was more consistently behind her face, and wore stylish hiking shoes that went with the outfit (there was no way she was hiking through the woods in anything fancy). Combined with the picnic basket in her left land she felt like a more adult red riding hood.

There was only one wrench in her plan; and that was that her brother had become incredibly cute in the last day or so and she had a really hard time talking to him without looking away or stuttering when she did look at him. How was Dipper suddenly so dreamy! His messy hair covered by his pine tree hat. His brown mahogany eyes that she could easily get lost in. His plaid shirt and jeans fit his form in a way that showed off his sturdy shoulders and skinny but muscular structure. It was like the ultimate Mabel sexy time fantasy she never knew she needed.

Dipper’s hand suddenly found and grasped hers which knocked her out of her day dream. Oh yeah. She was here with him. No need to daydream about the Dip Dop when you've got him with you! And to keep him with you you're gonna have to give him ‘The Talk’. She suddenly stopped and faced him.

“Hey Dipper can we stop for a second. There’s something really important I need to talk to you about.” She could swear Dipper gulped at that. Man he looked more nervous than she was. 

“y-y-yeah sure M-Mabel. W-what did you uh, wanna talk about?” _Alright Mabel, you can do it, just like we practiced._

“Dipper, I'm just gonna say some things and I need you to listen, m'kay?” he nodded his head, and stared deeply into her eyes while she started to recite her loosely memorized statement.

“Dipper I… I miss you bro. I don’t know what I did or what happened for us to start growing apart but I don’t want that. And if… if you don’t want that too then… just please understand that there’s absolutely nothing you can do to make me stop loving you bro. I’m always gonna be your sister whether you like it or not and whatever happened between us I wanna put that behind us and start being twins again.” 

When she finished her statement she looked into Dipper’s eyes to find a mix of emotions so strong she could barely describe them. She saw hope, adoration, and now that she was looking for it, love. It looked like Dipper was on the verge of tears but they didn’t look like tears of sadness.

“EEP!” She squealed as he wrapped her in one of the tighter hugs she’s ever been in, and that was saying something considering she was typically the master of tight hugs!

“Mabel you have no idea how much I needed to hear that” he said, voice muffled by her shoulder. “Thank you. I… I promise it’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything Mabel It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry if I made you think you did something wrong. I've just got some stuff going on in my head I need to work out.” _yeah no kidding._ “I promise I won’t avoid you Mabel. Can you forgive me?” 

_Stupid Dipper, turning this around on himself thinking he needs to apologize. Making me tear up._ They were now in eachothers arms and the way he was staring at her was so full of passion she could barely stand it. She got the urge to lean in to kiss him but had to resist. That would probably just ruin the moment anyway. She was already confused as to how she felt for him and she didn’t need to confuse Dipper too. She fought free from the spell and separated herself from her brother.

“There’s nothing to forgive Bro. Now let’s go enjoy a picnic!” She said as she immediately started sprinting towards her planned picnic location. “Last one to the spot has to chug two liters of Mabel juice!” After hearing that Dipper immediately began running after her, quickly catching up.

“Hey! That’s not fair I don’t even know where we’re going”

“Guess you’ll be drinking a lot of Mabel juice then huh?” she yelled while shifting into maximum Mabel-drive in order to win the race.

\----------------

It was when they got to the Picnic spot and began to dig into their lunch. That was the moment she fell in love with Dipper. 

Up until that point she wasn’t sure how she felt. She was really confused and had been battling mixed feelings for him the whole day. It was like the second that she saw Dipper’s dream about them maybe being together it opened the floodgates of her brain to think about the dipster in this way. Up until this point she was afraid to tell Dipper what she was feeling for the fear that she would accidentally be leading him on and was just confused or that maybe he didn’t feel the same way and was just having some weird dream that didn’t make any sense. But it was this moment. This amazing, beautiful, life changing moment that she saw him anew for the first time. And in that moment she knew she was doomed. That this wasn’t just a crush, she wasn’t ‘confused’. She was hopelessly, ridiculously in love with him. 

There she was, eating her sandwich and suddenly she looked up to see him. To **really** see him for the first time. He was staring right at her, smiling with his cute Dipper look. But this time was different. It’s like he was glistening in the sun. His eyes were filled with sheer happiness all directed at her. Behind him was the most beautiful sight of the town and it just made him seem even more like an angel. Oh my god she was in love with him. She was sooooo in love with him. She was in love with him. She was in love with him.

“I’m in love with him” she accidentally whispered out loud.

“What was that Mabel?” Dipper was now paying more attention to her.

“Uhhhhh Nothing! Nothing at all!” She nervously spouted. Dipper looked very confused and a little worried by her outburst. _Oh my god I sound like Dipper._

Ok so what was she gonna do now. _Well I would like me some of that dippinsauce. But how would I go about getting that?_

Well she just happened to be on one of the most romantic dates she’s ever set up. (now that she can be honest with herself that was kinda on purpose) And now that she was paying more attention to her bro bro instead of just how hot he was she was starting to notice how much he was eyeing her. _Ok Mabel Grabel, time to make a move._

“Wow such a beautiful sight huh bro” she softly stated while scooting over right next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm to her chest with both her arms. _Cmon Dip take the hint!_

He turned his head to look at her and she turned to look at him. “Yeah, it is beautiful” He said while staring into her eyes and then looking down at what she presumed was her lips. She leaned forward and it looked like he was doing the same. Cmon just a little closer! When his lips were about to press to hers she closed her eyes in preparation and-

“HEY LOOK OVER HERE GUYS ITS DIPPER AND MABEL” yelled Jeff. The twins faces suddenly went red and they scooted apart. 

“Shmebulock!” one of them screamed as a few dozen gnomes wandered out of the treeline to greet the twins. 

“Heya twins! Haven't talked to you guys in forever! We were just passing by and saw you-blah blah blah blah blah blah” 

Mabel started tuning him out to keep her anger away. To say she was furious would be an understatement. Jeff had **Ruined** her perfect moment with her bro! Gruncle ford should invent her a new flame thrower next so she can burn down the entire magical section of the forest. She looked at Dipper and tried to gage his feelings. He looked embarrassed, slightly relieved and guilty (That can’t be good). _STUPID FLIPPING GNOMES. GOSH I COULD ALMOST CUSS RIGHT NOW!_

After a minute the gnomes left the twins to their devices, seeing the twins weren’t in the mood to talk. The twins ate silently and packed their stuff up. She tried to catch Dip’s eye but he wouldn’t look at her for more than a second or two (oh no that's really bad isn't it). On the way home she tried everything in the book to get him to make a move on her again but nothing seemed to work. She even tried that really cute couple thing where she hugged his arm and walked just barely behind him and that didn’t work either! They got home without any romance! And as she was walking up the stairs to the attic she had just one thought in mind: _Those gnomes are gonna suffer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: next chapter will be major NSFW. also yes the chapter title is a reference to the show.


	7. Wink Wink Rub Rub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin this chapter I just wanna give thanks to everyone that's been reading this series. You guys are the BOMB!  
> also someone (3threequestionmarks) made art of this fic and its pretty amazing I'll link it here:  
> [ Link to Really cool art ](https://3three-question-marks.tumblr.com/post/636392010489708544/based-on-pacificships-fic-keep-an-oh-pun)  
> The art is of the picnic scene in the last chapter and it actually has some relevance to this chapter too so I'd totally recommend giving it a looksie

Dinner went by with minimal talking between her and Dipper despite her best efforts. She even suggested they watch a movie with Grunkle Stan but Dipper instead decided to dismiss himself to bed early. Mabel, not being able to read Dipper's emotions, opted for the safe route and decided to watch a movie with Stan.

“This movie sucks! It’s nothing like a real fight club. How are you supposed to make money off of people's pain if you're not allowed to talk about the fights.” 

This was the worst. She tried her best to not think about Dip but it’s really hard to stop thinking about the person you're literally in love with. Over time Stan ebbed into silence as he dozed off until he was firmly asleep in his chair. Mabel looked over at the clock to see it read 11:15.

_Dang diggity dang has it really been that long? Feels like dinner was only a couple minutes ago._

It was probably time for her to go to bed too. She headed upstairs and saw Dipper already asleep. Even though she laid down in her bed and tried to do the same, Everytime she got close to drifting off the thought of Dipper would come up and stir her back to consciousness. 

She looked over at him and saw he fell asleep facing her bed. Maybe he’s been thinking about her too! Maybe even dreaming about her.

_Oh fiddlesticks, why did I think that! Now I have to use Ford's dream thingy don’t I?_

She tried to go to sleep one more time but the curiosity of what her bro was dreaming about ensured she would not be going to sleep just yet. She got up and dug Ford's Dream tablet out from under her bed.

Alright we’ll just have one looksie and then go to bed. She hooked up the tablet to her bro bro and powered it on. Only for the tablet to reveal the same place they were in for the picnic earlier today. The dream being from his point of view, revealed a dream Mabel in the same turquoise dress she wore during the picnic (she had on a nightshirt and pajama pants now). Dream Mabel scooted over and started cuddling up against his arm.

_Aww how cute! He’s dreaming of our picnic together. It waaaaaaaas pretty romantic eh bro?_

Mabel watched the dream version of herself and Dipper slowly inch towards each other.

_OH MY GOSH WAIT. This is the part of the picnic where we almost kiss isn’t it._

Almost on cue Dream Dipper looks at dream Mabel and sees her gazing into his eyes. They lean closer and closer. She wonders to herself whether the gnomes will make an appearance in Dips dream when their lips touch. Dream Mabel pulls away a little but dream Dipper pulls her into a passionate kiss and they start doing some serious mouth mashing.

_Oh wow... I guess Dip really does love me._

She continued to watch her dream self and Dipper tongue wrestle the heck out of each other and ok, she had to admit this was probably the hottest thing she’s ever watched. Dream her was on his lap now and they were furiously moaning into each others mouths. At this point there was no way Mabel was getting any sleep without doing certain things to herself.

Dream Mabel suddenly pulled away

“Dipper can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, anything Mabel”

Dream Mabel suddenly hiked up her dress revealing everything to dream Dipper “I’m not wearing any panties. Please fuck me bro bro”

That broke her immersion a bit. _How little do you think of me bro! I’d never go pantiless on the first date! And come on! I wouldn’t just plainly ask you to fuck me either! I’d use another term like ‘knock my boots off bro’ or ‘you wanna sock my opera?’_ To be fair this was just a dream of her and not the real deal. At least this Mabel didn’t belittle dip like the other dream Mabel.

She couldn’t complain about the images on the screen though as Dipper extricated his member out of his jeans and started rubbing it against dream Mabel’s inner thigh.

_Dang bro If you're packin in this dream as much as you're packin in real life we’re gonna have a lot of fun. Speaking of which - I wonder if Dips got a- yep he’s got a boner out of the dream too_

This was all too hot, she couldn’t hold back anymore. Mabel propped the machine on the edge of Dipper's bed and got on her kneeled on the floor next to it. She shoved one hand down her own pants and the other down Dippers just as Dream Dipper entered Dream Mabel. She reasoned that if he’s allowed to dream about doing the do with her she can at least jack him off in his sleep.

She dipped one finger inside herself and started moving her other hand in a circle motion on top of his member, causing Dipper to moan in his sleep. Meanwhile Dream Dipper and Mabel started speeding up as he thrust into her faster and faster. Dream Mabel was moaning so loud she had to stop touching herself temporarily to lower the volume. Suddenly dream Dipper took his hands off dream Mabel's hips, grabbed her dress and ripped it right down the middle, exposing dream Mabel’s breasts and allowing dream Dipper to take one into his mouth.

_Oh My stars this is the best thing ever. I’m already almost there and I only just started._

Mabel was on the crest of pleasure. She couldn’t stop thinking about how hard Dipper was doing her in his dream. She couldn’t stop thinking about the animal-like want and desire he seemed to have for her. She started rubbing her clit in an effort to finish while stroking her bro and that seemed to do it. She shut her eyes and moaned as she hit the biggest orgasm she’s ever had in her life.

There was just one problem. While she was climaxing she may or may not have squeezed the nearest thing she could as hard as she could while riding out her release. And that may or may not have been Dippers cock. Dipper suddenly jolted awake at the pain just as Mabel was finishing things up in her pants.

“AHH” He yelped as he felt something squeezing his privates. Quickly looking over to his side he saw his sister grasping his member 

_Oh it’s just Mabel touching me. WAIT WHAT?_

“MABEL WHY IS YOUR HAND IN MY PANTS!”

Mabel however was a little too embarrassed and in shock that Dipper was awake to say anything, and so he only got an uncomfortable silence as an answer. The pause allowed Dipper to examine his surroundings a little more. 

“And why are these wire things hooked up to my head? What's this tablet doing that's hooked up to the wires Mabel?! He was starting to panic while he swung the tablet around. He examined the top of the tablet which read ‘Dream Reader’ and immediately panicked. His heart rate rapidly sped up while he started reading the screen.

_“Oh my god this is another mind reader isn’t it!”_

_“Oh god she must know”_

_“She knows and she hates me”_

_“It’s all over Dipper time to live in the woods for the rest of your life”_

_“Oh god she knows she must hate me oh god I can’t take it I’m so sorry Mabel”_

The thoughts that filled up the screen only further confirmed Dipper’s fears as he started hyperventilating. Mabel meanwhile, convinced that she was in trouble and waiting for him to yell at her, was shocked by this turn of events. She expected him to yell at her for sleep fondling him not for him to have a panic attack about it. She grabbed the tablet and read the thoughts on screen which revealed to her what the real problem was. He was still afraid she would hate him when she LITERALLY had her hand in his pants not even THIRTY SECONDS AGO! Man Dip could be ridiculously clueless sometimes.

This moment would have a huge effect on their lives. It had to be perfect and she could only think of one way to do that. She slowly stood up. Removed the wires and suction cups from his head, Leaned down and kissed him. This wasn’t just some normal Mabel kiss her boyfriends got either. She poured **everything** into this kiss. All her love, all her passion. All for him. Because he deserved it. He was the best thing that ever has and ever will happen to her and she needs him to be ok. She **needs** him. It’s a startling realization to come to. She never thought she would need anyone. She always thought of herself as being the strong independent woman type but the more she thinks about it the more she realizes she’s always needed him. And he’s always needed her. She loves him more than anyone and would do absolutely anything for him. He’s **everything** to her.

Dipper starts to calm down under her and as he realizes she’s kissing him he wraps his arms around her back. It was so welcoming to be in his arms and it made her so happy that he was ok again, she could just tell he was ok. Suddenly he pulled her into bed with him and stuck his tongue into her mouth. _Ok, where’d you learn that dipster cause it was friggin amazing!_

Dipper was making her squirm and moan like she’d never done for any guy before while he slowly positioned her under him. She realized what he was doing and wrapped her legs around his waist to encourage him. After a couple more minutes of uniting uvulas they both had to come up for air.

“Mabel. Where is this going?”

“Wherever you want it to bro.” 

“I can’t tell if you're doing this to pity me or if you're delusional because there’s no way you feel the same way about me- **OW!** ” He was interrupted by Mabel slapping him hard in the face, knocking his train of thought off the rails.

“Stop talking about yourself like that! Do you know how frustrating it is to hear someone so great and amazing, someone you care about, someone you **love** belittle themselves all the time. I’m not pitying you and I'm definitely not delusional. I’m here because I want to be. And yeah, when I say I love you I mean it in the kissy kissy I wanna bang your brains out kinda way. I am so hopelessly in love with you and there’s nothing you can say or do that will get- **mmmph!** ” This time it was Dipper’s turn to silence her. Not with a slap but with a kiss. 

“I love you too” he whispered into her ear as he broke the kiss. And oh man did that turn on the waterworks in her downstairs area. Sure she already figured he did considering what she saw in his dreams and all, but to hear him say it was a totally different feeling. A feeling akin to being on top of the world in a penthouse suite with a hot tub full of Mabel Juice. She grabbed his hand and guided him to what is usually the 'Mabel's hands only' part of her body. It was ok though. Dipper’s hand was being granted V.I.P. access straight to the underground nightclub in her pants.

“Are you really ok with me touching you there?”

“Please do” She whispered while Dipper just stared at her in awe of what she was letting him do. He stuck his hand into her pants and started rubbing at her through her panties.

“Mmmmmmmmmm bro bro yeah right there” She moaned while squirming underneath his gaze and touch. This was heaven on earth oh gosh this was the best thing that's ever happened in the history of ever. He started running his other hand up her shirt and cupped her breast, making her cup his shaft in retaliation. Dipper called out her name and then made an amazing new noise she’d never heard from him before. She dubbed that noise ‘The Bro-moan’ and burned it into her memory. 

They both tugged at each other's shirt, seemingly at the same time. “Heh twins.” he joked. 

“Less talking more getting naked” she said, shimmying off her pajama pants. Dipper started to take his shorts off while they both made eye contact. She just couldn’t help but smile when she looked into his eyes. Those brown mahogany eyes she could get lost in for an eternity. Suddenly she was knocked out of her daze with the feeling of Dipper pulling at her panties. She looked at him hesitantly, He met her gaze and stopped.

“What’s wrong? Are you having second thoughts?”

“No it’s just… I don’t want you to be disappointed. I had no idea we’d be doing this so soon and I haven't prepared and…”

“Mabel,” he said as he put his forehead to hers. “You're absolutely perfect and I want you just how you are. I love you more than anything or anyone and I'm so happy we’re doing this. There is absolutely nothing you could do that would ruin this. Ok?”

“Not even if I gave you a wet willy while we’re doing the do?”

“I mean it would probably kill the mood but I would still love everything we do in this bed together. I wanna be with you Mabel. The real you. Not some well constructed façade of what you think I want.”

They finished getting off Mabel’s panties and then moved to Dipper's. He lined himself up against her entrance and rubbed himself on her causing them both to moan.

“Can I?”

“Yes” She said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

_Dip. It’s endearing that you keep asking permission but I just watched you go King Kong on the Mabel of your dreams and it was the hottest thing ever. Now you’ve got the real Mabel in front of you and you’re asking permission when I already gave it. I want you to absolutely RAVAGE me bro! c'mon!_

He pushed in and she clung to him. “Ah Dipper!” she moaned into the crook of his neck. Ok this was fine too. This was better than fine, this was the new hottest thing ever. She felt so full with him inside her. She braced herself for him to start moving when she realized he was waiting for her to adjust to him. She decided to thrust her hips towards him to signal she was ready which surprised them both with how amazing it felt. 

She had never felt so vulnerable and safe at the same time. If she was being honest with herself it was pretty hot. Usually she liked to be the one in control when it came to almost any activity but she was very much into the idea of dipper being on top of her. Add that with her nervousness about their first time together and she was more than happy to let him take the reigns.

He was moving now, and the attic was being filled with wet slapping noises and hushed slurs. She had lost track of all time. There was only Dipper now. She clung to him with every fiber of her being as he continually thrust into her while fondling her left breast. 

“Dipper this is ssssooo amazing. I’m so close! Fuck, ah bro I love you so much” She said nearly out of breath.

“Mabel do I need to… to pull out?” He asked. His breaths labored, nearly ready to give into his every instinct.

“No! Don’t you dare. I'm protected. Just promise me one thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Look at me when we… when we finish.” He suddenly opened his eyes and stared into hers.

“Anything for you Mabes.” He started to speed up at that and she felt him get more rough with her breasts. Wow that was really doing it for her. She had no idea him getting rough with her would be such a turn on. Her grunts got progressively louder and so did his. Suddenly he took one of her nipples and pinched it as hard as he could which sent her over the edge.

“DIPPER!” She screamed out as she rode out her orgasm. Her mouth hung open and she looked into Dipper’s eyes. Those eyes she could get lost in. Those eyes that held such deep love and affection for her. Those eyes that were like hers. She tightened around him as she came and that must’ve done it for Dipper because three thrusts later he was filling her with the most amazing warm sensation. Dipper hugged her close to him and they basked in their shared climax together.

After a couple minutes of hushed ‘I love you’s’ and kisses he removed himself from her and rolled over. She was upset at the sudden absence of his warmth until he suddenly pulled her to his chest and positioned her so she was laying atop him. He put his hand on her head and started playing with her hair. She looked up at him and saw his smile. This gave her the courage to break their silence.

“Soooooo… How were things on your end bro bro? Good? Bad? Eh?”

“If by good you mean; the greatest experience of my life; then yeah it was pretty good. What about you Mabes?”

“You were AMAZING. Like, wow. Dip... no one’s ever touched me like that before... Not even me.”

He let out a chuckle at that “heh. I’m glad you liked it”

“And you know what bro?”

“What” His smile was bigger as she leaned in right up to his ear and whispered.

“We’re gonna do it again like ten times tomorrow. But for now! Cuddles!” she squealed as she sank into his touch and he wrapped his arms around her. They both began to get drowsy cuddling, and after a few minutes Mabel spoke her final words for the night.

“I love you Dipper” His response came immediately after hers. Almost like a reflex.

“I love you too Mabel”

\---FIN---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's The end of the Main story. I sincerely hope everybody who read this enjoyed it! If you did please feel free to leave a kudos as it really helps motivate me to write more. If you have any thoughts comment them below as well. There will be a bonus chapter written from the POV of stan but it won't have any effect on the end of the story. If you really like my work feel free to check out my other fics too!


	8. A Plan From Another Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan see's something he really wishes he didn't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys and gals have no idea how close I was to adding another two chapters onto this fic. I might make em into a sequel if enough people want it, but I decided this fic needs to be completed. Huge credit to [ Jengis Morrangis](https://jengis-morrangis.tumblr.com/), [ ThreeQuestionMarks](https://3three-question-marks.tumblr.com/) and [ Jamiee](https://poopypines.tumblr.com/) for helping Beta and give feedback on parts of the fic!

“MABEL WHY IS YOUR HAND IN MY PANTS” 

Stan Awoke to those words with a sudden grunt. He must’ve fallen asleep watching that stupid fighting movie with Mabel. Everything around him was dark so it was obviously the middle of the night. Stan was used to the twins or Ford waking him up by accident and didn’t think anything of it. He began the process of drifting off to sleep again which took several minutes. He was just about to drift back into heavy slumber when it finally registered to him what dipper had said.

He jerked upright in the chair immediately. _‘Why is your hand in my pants!?’ Why the fuck would Dipper say that! Are they in danger or are they… No it’s probably Mabel just being a weirdo._

Had he really heard that right or was he just going nuts? He had hearing aids for a reason and he did tend to hear things incorrectly through the walls often. Even if he did hear Dipper’s words correctly that didn’t mean what it would mean out of context. Those kids were weird and they said weird stuff like that all the time. It was probably nothing.

He was still a little worried though. Those kids were either fighting or… Maybe he should head up there and check on them. Yeah that sounds like a good idea to calm his nerves.

Stan’s noticed some things lately. He’s noticed both the twins in a bit of a funk. Dipper’s been especially weird. He seems to be actively avoiding Mabel and Stan just can’t seem to put his finger on it. Mabel was obviously hurt by his avoiding but instead of confronting him or trying to fix the situation she just started counter-avoiding him!

Stan knew at that point he’d have to intervene. At the start of the summer he’d sat Dipper down and asked him what was wrong, why he was avoiding her and what Stan could do to help. Dipper basically brushed him off and said they didn’t fight or anything he just has some personal things to sort out. What the fuck kind of answer is that?

He climbed the stairs as he thought about it more. _What could they be doing this late in the night anyway? I mean those kids play midnight minigolf a lot, even at 17 but what does that have to do with hands in pants?_

He was suddenly at the top of the stairs and he could hear noises. Creaks and soft voices letting out repeated sounds.

_Maybe they're just jumping on the bed? Or wrestling? Or anything else than what it sounds like. Fuck please don’t let it be what it sounds like._

He arrived at the door and the sounds were louder. He cracked it open and-

“Oh god Dipper please. Yes Yes YES! AaaAAaAaaah! Yes Dip Dip right there!”

“Mabel. Mabel. I love you Mabel. God you're so amazing I love you. Ho man. Just like that!”

*SLAM*

_HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY FUCKING SHIT HOLY SHIT._

_My nephew and niece are… are… FUCKING!?!_

Stan had absolutely no idea how to handle this and his brain was still short circuiting trying to comprehend what he saw them doing when he realized he had just slammed their door pretty hard. 

_FUCK. They know I know._ He thought as he reached for the doorknob. There was no way they didn’t hear that. _Well I guess I won't have time to think about what to…_

“You’re the best! God You’re the greatest and I love you! DIPERINO PLEASE! Ha! Ha! Ah! Ohhhh!”

“Maaaaaabellll! Mabel, gahh Mabel! please, ah! Ohmygodnothingseverfeltthisgood! OhmygodIloveyousomuch!” 

He slowly and quietly shut the door this time.

_They didn’t even notice?! You’ve gotta be kidding me._

The full weight of what he saw abruptly hit him. He didn’t just walk in on some street boy and a hooker, or two random teenagers, or even two random siblings doing it. He just walked in on Dipper and Mabel Pines, his niece and nephew… fucking eachothers brains out.

He felt bile rise in his throat and had to lean against the wall, he forced the bile down but started dry heaving into his arm, eyes wide in realization at what was going on

_What… why… I just… WHY!?!_

He had to stumble down the stairs. When he got to the bottom the world was spinning while the magnitude of what he had just discovered finally started to sink in.

He needed to sit down.

Stan pretty much tripped into his favorite chair in front of the TV which was still displaying static. He started to hyperventilate rapidly, huffing in and out in labored breaths. He hadn’t done this in years. Not since his time in La Cosa Nostra.

He focused every ounce of brain power he had on calming down. Staring at the static on the TV screen and calming down. After a couple minutes his breathing steadied and he could actually think about his current situation.

Was he going crazy!?! Was what he saw back there real? Was he dreaming?

He reached his hand out to pinch himself. “Ow!”

Definitely not dreaming. Jesus Christ those kids almost gave him a heart attack!

He had so many questions. How long had this been going on? How many people knew about this? WHY were they doing this!?! 

Only freaks and losers commit incest! Or people who were desperate and Stan knew both of the twins were capable of having a romantic relationship with other people if they wanted to. Hell that Pacific girl followed Dipper around town for nearly half a decade before giving up and realizing he wasn’t interested.

His niece and nephew weren’t freaks they were just a couple of normal ki-

No they weren’t. 

They weren’t normal at all.

They were both total weirdos, And that wasn’t a bad thing. They’re so much more talented and amazing than any “normal” kid and he wouldn’t trade those two gremlins for anything even after what he just saw.

_That doesn’t change the fact that what they’re doing is horrible and needs to be stopped._

He needs to figure out what to do about all this. It’s important and he can’t fuck it up. Whatever he decides to do will change their lives forever. He can’t make this decision lightly and he’s not really sure he wants to do, or what he **should** do.

He needs someone to talk this out with. Someone he can trust with this information who will give a second opinion. Someone like…

_Sixer…_

_Of course Ford would be the perfect person to go to._

_Duh._

He felt better now. He’d go to ford and they would figure out the best course of action for how to deal with this. They’d all get through it as a team. 

Him and Ford’s relationship has gotten a lot better in the last five years or so. They still fight a lot, yes but it’s a lot better than loathing and not speaking to each other. Ford is still the egotistical mad scientist who drives him crazy and Stan is still the deceitful con man he always was, but they’ve learned to communicate their problems and care for each other better. Stan would like to think he can talk to his brother about anything. (especially after those years fighting monsters on the Stan-O-War together)

He got up comfortably. This time the world wasn’t spinning. He was still trying hard not to think about what he saw… or heard… or felt. 

He entered the combination into the keypad of the vending machine and stepped into the elevator. The ride was short to Stan as he was lost in thought, and before he knew it, he was at the 3rd floor of the basement. 

“Stanley? What are you doing up so late? Never the matter, come see what i've been working on! It’s an advanced flamethrower for Mabel. She wouldn’t tell me what it was for but she used the puppy dog eyes on me and I couldn’t say no to that.” Ford rambled off while focusing on the device in front of him. He began tightening a screw with his screwdriver.

“Ford. There’s… Something I need to talk to you about. It’s urgent.” he said with hesitation in his voice. That got Ford's attention. He stopped tightening the screw immediately and looked up at Stan.

“What’s wrong? Are we under attack?”

“No.”

“Are the kids in danger?”

“Well… not really, but-”

“Geez Stanley, it doesn’t qualify as urgent then. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

_You’ll still get hat heart attack when I tell you what’s the matter you impatient dolt._

“Just listen Sixer. Dipper and Mabel… they’re… they’re… uhhh… how do I say this”

“What is it? Spit it out.”

“They’re together.” he blurted out quickly

“Well obviously they’re together. They’re always together. When do you not see the two of them together at the same time.”

“No I mean uh… Romantically… together.” In that moment he expected to have to get the defibrillators from the medkit sixer keeps in the basement. But instead Ford didn’t look shell-shocked at all. He just raised his right eyebrow and gave off a questioning glance.

“Really? How can you be sure?” Stan went as red as a tomato at that and looked at the ground while rubbing the back of his head.

“I might've overheard them doing… *Ahem*, things. Bedroom things. Ford got just as embarrassed as soon as he heard Stans words before recovering his senses and giving Stan a noncommittal shrug

“Huh. I didn't think the twins had it in for each other. Oh well.” He commented as he went back to tightening the screw in the flamethrower.

What!?! Where’s the reaction? How is he not screaming about this or in shock or angry or just showing some kind of strong emotion? Did he know? He must have known more than Stan did if he wasn’t showing a big reaction. Whether he knew or not Stan still needed help with figuring out what to do about it.

“Ford. We need to figure out what to do about their relationship.” Ford wasn’t listening though. He had gone back to working and only let out an “Uh-huh” absentmindedly. Something he does when he doesn’t want to talk to others and which also annoys Stan to no end. He went up right next to Ford’s ear, leaned in and said;

 **“SIXER OUR NEPHEW AND NEICE ARE FUCKING!”** This startled Ford and he dropped his screwdriver which loosened the bolt, causing the flamethrower (which was luckily facing the other direction) to let out a bellow of fire.

“Stanley you could've killed us!” he said standing up and brushing off his trench coat. “Very well. You have my attention. What do you want to “do” about their relationship”

“Well I was thinking we should probably have a talk with them-”

“-About safe sex? Yeah I was thinking the same thing. We wouldn’t want Mabel getting pregnant at such a young age.” 

“Uh... No, I meant more about breaking them up. We should have a talk with them and see if they’ll break up on their own or if we need to get their parents involved to separate them. We have to stop this before they hurt one another. We have to see if their relationship is still salvageable…” He looks at ford and tries to convey care but also hardened resolve. He doesn’t want to hurt these kids, but if he doesn’t break them up their lives will be ruined or much worse will happen to them when the rest of the world finds out. The suffering they’ll endure from friends and family. The public humiliation. The regret they’ll feel afterwards. How much they might hate themselves or maybe even each other. 

“Stan what are you talking about? Separate them? Tell their parents? Bold of you to assume their parents don’t already know. We are not separating them and we are not telling them to break up. That’s their decision to make.” What!?! He’s siding with them? Ok plan talk with the other Stan was not going well. He was starting to regret coming down here.

“How are you not bothered by this? Why are you not disgusted by this!?! What their doing is disgusting and despicable and needs to be stopped!”

“Stanley I've spent half my life outside of this dimension. I had to throw away my judgements and most of my unnecessary morals to survive. Incest is quite tame compared to what iv’e seen.”

“Yeah well on earth Sixer. Incest is something only losers and delinquents do and it’s seen as about as low as someone can go. Those kids have no idea what their getting themselves into”

“What, you want to judge them? Those kids are smart. They might not fully know what they’re doing and I don’t agree with it, but if it makes them happy, who am I to stand in their way. Besides do you think they’d ever intentionally hurt each other? They would never do such a thing, and considering the amount of trauma they’ve been through together I’m not surprised it happened. Why are you insistent on breaking them up when you probably haven't even talked to them about it yet! Who are _you_ to stand in the way of their happiness!”

Stan was momentarily taken back by the rage Ford was exploding with. He did not expect Ford to not only be fine with their niece and nephew… doing things, but to also **defend it.**

“They can’t do this Ford. They’re gonna fuck up their relationship, (heh ‘fuck up’ their relationship. Get it?) They need time to be apart. So that they can realize what they are doing is insane and perverted.”

“So you wanna… keep them apart for what, two months? Before they turn eighteen. And what are you going to do when they immediately get back together, only now they despise you and their parents and are even more codependent on each other because everyone else they love turned their back on them? hmmm?”

“...”

“That’s what I thought. You made a really good decision coming down here Stanley because you may be the better people person, but I’d like to think I know the twins pretty well too, and we **both** know that you have a tendency to act before you think things through.”

Ok that was true. That was the main reason he had come down here. Ford doesn’t have to rub it in though. He still couldn’t believe what they were talking about. 

**His** nephew...

 **His** niece...

Together

Romantically

He needed to sit down.

Stan found a chair and sat staring blankly at the wall. “I-I can’t accept this. I can’t… It’s too much. Mabel and Dipper are doing dirty things to each other. **Under my roof! MY ROOF SIXER I WON’T SUPPORT THIS!!!”**

Suddenly an arm flung out and grasped his shoulder to comfort him. Ford stared at him with sympathy, care, and a hint of annoyance. “Hey, first off it’s *our roof. Secondly, They didn’t do this to spite you or annoy you. This has nothing to do with you Stanley. And Think about this. If they can’t do those things here, then where are they going to do them?”

“Probably… in the woods or something I don’t know!”

“Exactly. Would you rather have them do it when they're in a public place and the woods? Where people can find them and ridicule them and expose them? Or would you rather they do it in the attic?”

“Or they could just stop.” he suggested. Ford gave him an unamused look.

“Stan they are teenagers who think they’ve found love. They will not stop no matter what and you should know that especially after what you and Carla spent half of high school doing” Stan’s face went red at that and he lost his train of thought.

_Carla… I would've done anything for her and he knows it. He also knows how our relationship ended in disaster._

“Yeah I was a stupid kid. Carla was a mistake in the long run. She never really cared about me. All the more reason why someone should try to stop these kids from making the same mistake.”

“Which one of them is you and which one of them is Carla then. Which one of the twins truly doesn’t care about the other?” They both knew the answer was both the twins cared about each other way more than Carla cared about Stan. “And If dad had tried to separate you and Carla while you were still together what would you have done?”

“Heh, I probably would've disobeyed him and ran… away… from home.” Ford gave him a look. A smug look. This look was definitely going on ‘Stan's top 10 most annoying Ford faces. He wanted to wipe that grin off his bros face so badly. 

He hated when his brother was right.

“Ok so… Do we tell them we know?” he asked.

“I think so. We probably wouldn’t want them having to hide from us. Plus, if we let them know we’re aware of what they're doing, we can make sure it doesn’t get out of hand by setting ground rules and such.” Ford stated.

“That’s a good idea. We could set up rules like no PDA outside the attic and such. I really don’t want to have to see them… bleh, it’s so disgusting just thinking about it.”

“We might also want to tell them we know now, but that we’re not mad or upset.”

“But I am mad and upset!”

“Yes, but that will hurt their feelings.”

“And we can’t do that to them.” Stan concluded. He imagined how they would have reacted if he had gone through with his original plan. Mabel crying in shame. Dipper wouldn’t cry but he would hate himself. He couldn’t do that to his favorite niece and nephew.

He went up to Ford and hugged him. They held the hug for a few seconds and Stan pulled away while keeping his hand on Ford's shoulder. “Thanks bro. I’d stay down here and help you test your flamethrower but I think it’s about two A.M. so i’d rather go to bed. We’ll talk more about the twins in the morning.” Stan said while walking towards the elevator.

“I’m… sorry if I came off as pretentious or rude. I understand it can be hard to listen to me sometimes.” Ford commented. Stan was already at the elevator and pushed the button to go up to the ground floor of the shack.

“Good night Stanley” he called out.

“Night Sixer” Ford replied while the elevator carried Stan up to the top floor. That was their way of showing they care about each other. They always said good morning and goodnight. Mabel had been trying to get them to say the L-word to each other. She said it was what a ‘healthy sibling relationship’ looked like.

_Like she’d know anything about a **healthy sibling relationship.**_

“Pffft-HA-HA-HA-HAH-HEH-Aaa-ow” he laughed so hard he started dry heaving into his hand.

It’s not funny anyway. He shouldn’t be laughing at something so awful.

_It’s a little funny. People use humor to get over horrible things all the time, get off your own back._

Alright it is a little funny. He walked out of the vending machine and up the stairs. He was gonna tip them off he knew, but that it wasn’t a problem. He went up to their door, creaked it open and-

Before him lie the twins tangled together on the bed. Both sleeping. Mabel was laying on top of Dipper in her bed, they were embraced and both had wide smiles on their faces. They looked happy. Happier than he’d seen them in months. The funk they’d both fallen into these last couple months seems to have disappeared. Just seeing them smile again already made him happy too. He just had to ignore that they were probably naked under the covers.

_They look so peaceful._

He’d tell them in the morning instead. Let them get a good night's sleep for now. Oh how funny it was gonna be to see the look on their faces when he told them he knew. Maybe he could even screw with them a little and pretend to be outraged. That would be pure gold.

You know what? He might be okay with this! Think of the possibilities. He could even throw out his book of ex wife jokes and get into incest jokes!

Yeah… maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe i'm actually finished with this fic. It's insane to think only 6 months ago I was beginning this fic and expected it to be about 2 or 3 short chapters. To everyone who read this and enjoyed it; thank you so much for reading. And if you did make it all the way through you must be a real pinecest fan right? So iv'e got some things for you!
> 
> Me and my fellow pinecesters made a discord where we talk about and share pinecest content! You can find our discord link [ here!](https://discord.gg/NYUstjj92N)
> 
> I also have a Tumblr where I post about pinecest and interact with other pinecest content creators! If you wanna follow me, you can find the link [ here!](https://pacific-ship.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (I also just wanna leave a disclaimer that I by no means support incest in the real world. It shouldn't be nessecary but some people might misinterpret the chapter)


End file.
